Last Minute Confession
by AmayaSweetie
Summary: A couple that doesn't realize their love until the worst comes into play. Short little story. Izaya x OC. Rated T for angst and tragedy.


Amaya Ai, a pretty, petite girl with long blonde hair, about to her waist, was in a pony tail, and her large pale blue eyes, along with her eye lashes, skinny jeans, a blue striped tank top, with a jean jacket over, and buttoned up the side heeled shoes that cut off at the ankles, was standing beside Izaya Orihara. A male about the same age as Amaya, around their early twenties, with short, raven black hair, rusty brown-reddish eyes, a long sleeve, black, V-Neck shirt, black pants with a silver buckle at his belt, and nice black dress shoes. Lets not forget his coat. His coat that went down to his waist, with an almost baige color fur around the bottom, end of the sleeves, and around the hood.

"Ah~ Miss. Ai~" the raven smirked as he leaned over in front of her face. She was small, short for her age, at least that explained why he was leaned over. What was curious, why was he so close to her?

Amaya already knew that Mr. Orihara was familiar with her liking towards him. It was a bit obvious. He was an informant after all, and she had just almost recently had come back into his life, that defiantly made it much more interesting for him.

She let off a soft smirk. "Mm~? My my Mr. Orihara.. A bit close aren't we?" she asked opening one of her eyes as she leaned back on the brick wall behind her. It was late, pitch black in the back of the alley way they stood in together.

Crossing her arms as she looked at him with her small smile, Orihara blushed.

Blush. What. Izaya Orihara did not blush. And certainly he didn't fall in love.

That was one think that would probably never change...

Though, it quickly disappeared. A sigh of relief was let out, in his mind of course. He relaxed a bit around this girl. Why was he so relaxed by her. Of course, he had known her since high school. The infamous, full Japanese, all natural blonde, scholarship student that transferred to Raira academy. He had also sat beside her in the back. But soon after graduation, she'd disappeared from his life, which was hard to do.

Amaya let out a sigh, leaning up from the wall and laughed a bit. "Mm~? Are you going to answer?"

He chuckled. "Afraid not, I have a reason for what I am doing, but that's my business, not yours I'm afraid." He grinned a bit, narrowing his eyes.

But all of this was only hours earlier.

Before the accident of course.

* * *

Only about an hour later is around the time everything started to go down hill. At least, that's what it seemed like...

"I was wondering..." the raven spoke up. "Would you like to go get some ice cream or something?" He asked biting his lips tightly. He wasn't used to this consent of 'asking someone out' it just, it wasn't his thing.

"It would be a good way to catch up yes?" he asked rhetorically with a small smirk on his face as he reached out for her hand, tugging her along without much of a choice. "It's on me~"

He closed his crimson eyes... long enough to hear their two footsteps echoing along the quiet street... Long enough before she spoke up.

The blonde blushed a bit, wrapping her fingers around his, intertwining them together.

"Alright" she responded with a soft laugh. "Heh~" walking hand in hand with the man she admired fairly much, closing her eyes also...

It was a bit to much of her if she had thought that he would love her back. A long shot really.

More like a fantasy. Something that wouldn't normally happen in a lifetime.

"It would be good.." She responded with a small nod, getting a bit closer as they held each others hands.

"Amaya-chan..." the raven glanced back with slightly narrowed eyes. "We're being followed" this was only minutes after they started walking.

Letting her hand go, he turned around and chuckled softly, placing one hand in his coat pocket and the other out in front of him. "What is one of my clients doing following me?" He asked with a raised brow.

The man didn't say anything... Only a low growl escaped his throat. "He's gone... The man I sent you to track.. Is gone!" He snapped.

The client was furious... But if that wasn't obvious, it would be now... A gun was slipped out of his pocket and points in between the two.

Amaya's eyes didn't twitch, nor did she move during the freak shows over reaction. Turning around, the girl used her arms to cross them over her bust...

"That's not Mr. Orihara's fault..." she began with a small glare. "Mr. Orihara always gives the best effort. Perhaps it was you, making the tracking a bit to obvious." She said with a roll of her eyes, acting as if the gun were just a toy...

"Shut up you bitch!" he barked at her.

Amaya simply sighed and narrowed her eyes. "... What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" She asked

The man, cocking the gun, and moved closer, glaring as he pointed it at the girl, not giving an answer.

Izaya scooted closer and he held his arms out. "Ah, I at least need one more day.. I will be able to find him." He said softly as he closed his eyes. "You just need to calm down" he stated.

"No!" He snapped. "Your time is up! And you will pay!" He growled as he wrapped his finger around the trigger.

Pointing it at the mans chest, and before anything made a move, before another breath was taken, he pulled the trigger.

Izaya's eyes widened, it was like everything was in a slow motion.

Amaya turned her head, quickly moving in front of him, grabbing the ravens sleeve, pulling him to the ground and turned to smile at him, when she coughed up blood, soon collapsing to the ground, the blood splattered across her chest and pressed her hand around the stomach area, just below her chest.

Everything soon came into speed. Speeding up into what was so called reality.

Izaya looked down, his pupils shrinking, the crimson eyes widening.

What was this. Why did he care. Why did he all of a sudden have feelings?

He glanced down and a small scream came out, rising from his throat.

Amaya looked up at the scream, blood tricking from the corner from her mouth, a small smile still along her pale lips.

The male that had shot the trigger was long gone by now. His business there was done.

Izaya collapsed to his knees and scooped her up in his arms, something wet was on his face.

Was it raining..?

He looked up. The dark sky was clear, a few visible starts from the city lights...

He blinked. It was tears. He was crying. This was all so new to him.

The few drops fell from his chin, landing on the girls cheeks, falling down her face as well as he scooped her up in his arms.

"Amaya.." He choked back his tears and looked at her, as she weakly raised her hands, placing her cold palms upon his face, over his cheeks.

She opened her mouth, to say her finals words, "Mr. Orih-"

"Shut up!" He screamed at her, tears streaming down his face now. "Amaya! Just shut up!" He said clutching the clothing she had on, from the back and gritted his teeth.

"You're not aloud to die-! You can't!"

"Why not...?"

"B-Because!" He stuttered. "Amaya-chan- I... I think_ I love you_-!"

Amaya smiled, her eye sight fazing becoming blurry, her hands slipping from his face, landing upon her chest and slowly slept into unconsciousness.

Izaya began to choke. "A-Amaya! Wake up-!" He gasped and pleased his head upon hers and trembled.

The only thing Izaya Orihara didn't notice at the time was... Amaya Ai, still had a heartbeat with in her.


End file.
